ryans life
by Ryan the toontown player
Summary: this is a story about my toon, ryan! this is her life and how she lives her life as a toon! Will she be successful or end up failing? (raiting may go up!)
1. Chapter 1

my name is ryan and I am a medium mouse, kind of like any other medium toon but smaller then others, im even shorter then some short toons!

I live with my mom and dad, they were from another Toontown that got destroyed... they call it the end of toontown... what happened on that day? the cogs had planned a mega super duper large invasion that no one could stop, my parents were best friends still and they fought the cogs until they had completely run out of gags, they soon left with other survivors to find a new home, they found one and stayed there for awhile and they fell in love, and after awhile longer they had me! but the cogs found them and they had to run away again... then a year later they found a new toontown where many other toons lived happily. thats how we are where we are today!

"ryan! time to get up honey!" I heard my mom, silly astrid honeypaw, call out

"just 10 more minues momma..." I groaned

"I have your favorite pies and cake baked!"

"IM AWAKE!" I loved pie and cake, especially vanilla cake and pie and strawberry pie

"so what are we going to learn today?" I asked as I shoved more pie and cake in my mouth

"do you know what day it is dear?" my dad asked me as he sat down by my mom

"my birthday?" I asked as I wiped my mouth

they nodded "and today is your 12th birthday! you know what that means, don't you?" They said smiling and I smiled to

when toons are born, they are a white black grey and so are there clothes and eyes until they pick there colors and there own clothes and got there own gags, until a toon was 12, they were home schooled and most slept in there own rooms or on the floor in a sleeping bag

my mom handed me a picture and a shiny gem and stone necklace "I know your not supposed to take anything with you, but take these as a goodbye gift, from us" she said

I looked at the picture and it was my mom, she looked only around 2 and next to her was what I think is a doodle

"his name was abracadabra, he was very loyal but got in trouble alot..."

my dad then pulled out some sort of black thing and tossed it on the ground "just close your eyes and jump in ryan, dont be afraid... after your 3 days are up you can visit us, see you soon honey!" my mom and dad said as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and jumped in...

when I opened my eyes, I was in a room and in front of my was a table that had many different colors on it, I decided to choose many different colors, light blue for my head, aqua for my arms and light green for my legs, then I could choose new clothes

I choosed a red button shirt and a purplish jean skirt, after that I walked through a door and was inside a building, I walked up to a tan dog and he greeted me, he handed me my first gags, a cupcake and a squirting flower, as he was in the middle of talking, a cog appeared outside and the tan dog yelped "OH NO! THERES A COG OUTSIDE MY SHOP! PLEASE DEFEAT IT!"

I went outside and began fighting the flunky, I first chooses the squirting flower and a little spray of water hit the cog in the face

he hit me with a tie, it hurt a little but not much

I then threw the cupcake at him and he exploded!

this was even more fun then I though!


	2. Chapter 2

after I defeated the cog, I went to the playground and to toon hq

"hi there! welcome to toontown central! Your first task is to ride the trolley and get some jellybeans! come back here after"

said the HQ officer and on my way outside I bumped into a high laff toon "watch it you noob!" she growled before she walked away

"dont worry about her, shes just mad about losing all her laff" said a cream duck to me

"my names air" she said

"Ryan" I said

"Oh! the new toon! well, if you need help with anything just ask me"

"ok! thanks!"

after talking to her, I got on the trolley and played a few games and then went back to toonhq

"good job completing your toontask! you may now go fishing, make friends, or anything that you want! I would check out your estate before starting your next toontask which is to get a blackboard eraser from the cogs. have a good day!"

I opened my sticker book and went to my estate, it felt so empty without all the trees and statues that my parents had

my house was good enough, a unlit fireplace, a round rug, some chairs, a couch, a closet that held 10 items only, and a small chest

I went back to the playground

-now where can I find the blackboard eraser?-


	3. Chapter 3

"attention toons! the playgrounds are closing for the night and toons on the night shift should head to there desination playgrounds now! thank you and have a toontastic night!" said a voice over the hq speakers

"hey air, whats the night shift?" I asked her as she prepared to go home

"its something that toons sign up for to keep the cogs out of the playgrounds"

"they try to get in the playgrounds?"

air nodded

"well you should get home now, same for me. see you tomorrow!" She said before going home

I went home and frowned because I forgot to get something to eat for breakfast and dinner but shrugged it off and got in bed, the covers were kind of itchy but it was comfortable enough

when I woke up again, it was early in the morning at 7 am, I looked in my gag pouch and ate the fruit pie slice I had and drank the glass of water and teleported to the playground

"hi ryan!" called out air as she waved to me

"hi air! hows your morning?"

"good. did you get any new gags recently?" "

yep! a fruit pie slice and glass of water!"

"nice!"

"well, I have to go to minnies melodyland for now, call me if you need help!" She said before teleporting away

I now began wondering on what to do


	4. Chapter 4

I threw a fruit pie slice at the cog I was fighting and he exploded

I picked up a gear he dropped and looked at my task, 2 out of 5 2+ cog gears collected

I got in another battle with a level 3 but luck was not on my side because most of my gags missed and I had a hard time dodging attacks, he hit me with a envelope and the last of my laff was gone

I cried as I sat on the steps by toonhq, some toons giving me worried looks

"ryan! what happened to your laff?" air asked as she sat down next to me

"a cog made me go sad, he took my gag pouch.." I said while sniffling

"you can have my old one! here!" She said as she handed me a small gag pouch

"thanks air.. your a really nice toon"

"no problem!" She said smiling

I smiled and my laff was now at positive 1 and it felt alot better then other times

"is this your first time going sad?"

"no... ive gone sad 3 other times, it was awful... I couldnt stop crying!"

"yeah its like that most of the time... but after awhile and when you get more laff, it gets better, you still may cry but the shock of it wears off or you dont get shock at all"

we talked until it was time to go home and we said goodbye and went home, my laff was full again and I couldn't stop smiling

because tomorrow I could visit my parents for the first time I been here


End file.
